Solo para mi
by Mellark Newman
Summary: Uno de los pecados mas combinables del mundo, invaden, penetran cada pensamiento e insanamente te convierte. Este fic participa en el Rally The game is on del foro I am Sherlocked, para el equipo El sabueso de Baskerville.
Hola.

Este fic pertenece al Rally The game is on del foro _I am Sherlocked_ ; No me gustan las competencias, pero el año pasado me quede con las ganas, así que me haré el animo y haber que sale.

Dedicado a mi equipo *le da una mordida a su chocolate* El Sabueso de Baskerville.

Nota/Advertencia/Aclaración: Nada de esto me pertenece salvo la trama, mención de violencia física. Disfrútalo.

-OOooOO-

No siempre pasaba, incluso estaba completamente desconcertado, apenas había regresado a Londres y algo en su interior se removió, el aroma lo había golpeado con fuerza y lo estaba desesperando, desde que salió de consulta con Ella, tomo un taxi para ir al cuartito que le fungía de hogar temporal.

Y exploto.

Un sutil aroma impregnaba la tapicería del auto en el que viajaba, convirtiéndose rápidamente en objeto de investigación. Sus manos se ajustaron al bastón con mayor fuerza y su mente no paraba de tratar darle un sentido.

 _No es miedo, tampoco tristeza._

No podía continuar, no quería hacerlo. Hace tanto tiempo que había tenido el control de todo aquello con lo que había nacido y ahora un sutil aroma alimentado por un ser invisible, anterior pasajero de la unidad, lo estaba volviendo loco.

— ¡Basta!

— ¿Se encuentra bien señor?

El taxista se detuvo al escucharlo gritarle a la nada en particular. Pago con un nuevo sentimiento nacido de aquella peculiaridad y bajo violentamente del taxi.

Enojado por este desconocido aroma.

Triste por no saber a quién pertenece.

Decepcionado por su reacción.

—Esta será la noche más larga—se dijo completamente calmo al entrar a su cuarto.

-OOooOO-

 _London Say._

 _Se reportó el avistamiento de una criatura desconocida para el ojo normal, las imágenes tomadas por uno de los testigos, a pesar de ser borrosas, dicen los expertos que claramente puede ser un canino de proporciones extrañas._

 _Sin embargo la población alrededor del lugar de los hechos está entrando en pánico, días antes la policía de NSY averiguaba un crimen, soltados los rumores de la presencia vampiresa en el lugar algunos creen que lobos han llegado para protegernos._

—Definitivamente la gente es estúpida. —Decía un hombre de cabellos enrolados y gafas cuadradas. —Los vampiros son historias creadas por reyes protectores de asesinos.

Un disparo lo distrajo del periódico en que le enrollaron unas tazas de porcelana, empacadas para un largo trayecto hacia la calle Baker.

—Es por eso que ya no te puedes quedar aquí, Sherlock.

El arma en manos del otro inquilino se había quedado sin munición, un solo disparo no había sido suficiente para distraerlo. Con movimientos elegantes se levantó del sillón en dirección a la ducha dejando el arma en manos del otro hombre, este, suspiro de cansancio en cuanto desapareció por la puerta.

Media hora después y con una taza de té preparada a la mano Charlton Isaac veía las ultimas noticias en las que el edifico más seguro de Londres estaba siendo atacado.

—Hasta luego Q. —se despidió sarcásticamente ahora su expareja.

—Sherlock, Mycroft te necesitara. —dijo tratando de detenerlo.

Sin embargo era ya muy tarde y tomando el control remoto apago el monitor para ponerse en marcha hacia su nuevo empleo.

-OOooOO-

Fue al nuevo piso, demasiado caro para él solo, demasiado bonito para rechazarlo. Sus cosas ya estaban ahí y no había manera de retroceder.

 _"Podrías aceptar la ayuda de tu hermano"_

Jamás, ya era lo suficiente capaz de valerse por sí mismo además las cosas con Lestrade estaban yendo bien. Recordó que tenía un experimento en proceso y una visita atrasada a la morgue.

Un excelente día si le preguntaban.

El taxi en el que viajo lo llevo por otros rumbos con la excusa de que el trafico esta horrible ese día. Diez minutos después y con un portazo abandono la unidad para reunirse con Molly.

—Hola Sherlock.

El hombre caminaba a su lado a pasos cortos pero apresurados intentando llevar el ritmo que unas largas y más que eficientes piernas podían dar.

—Qué día, ¿Eh?—comento sonriente el hombre regordete que lo seguía—Londres atacada por la noche, al parecer por un lobo y durante la mañana en lo que parce ser una explosión de gas.

—Es un nuevo día Stamford, me mudare a un sitio en el que la renta sería más que conveniente si tuviera con quien compartirla.

—Esperaba que los problemas de la corona no te afectaran, pero dime, ¿Colocaras letreros?—pregunto realmente interesado. —es decir, yo podría ayudarte preguntando entre mis alumnos y podrías entrevistarlos en lo que haces tus cosas aquí con Hopper.

— ¿Quién me querría de compañero?

Las mentes pequeñas colapsan ante el mas mínimo enigma, Stamford no fue la excepción y dejo de seguirme tratando de darme una respuesta que nunca llegaría a su cabeza.

-OOooOO-

El aroma seguía pegado a su nariz, revolviendo sus intestinos, provocándole escalofríos que sacudían cada fibra de su ser. Esa noche viajo lo más lejos posible de la poca población que pululaba a las afueras de Londres. No quería mirones, no quería víctimas. Esta vez el gobierno no le había proporcionado la ubicación de un nuevo objetivo, lo habían dejado, literalmente, solo. Tendría que hacerse cargo de su metamorfosis sin los siempre eficientes ojos del ejército y saciar el _hambre_ que en ese taxi había despertado, ya había pasado una vez y sus instintos le llevaron a buscar la fuente hasta dar con ella, dando por resultado citas como hombre de lo más maravilloso, guardando su secreto la relación estaba por culminar en la más hermosa de las propuestas de matrimonio que planeo por dos meses. Un día, antes de la fecha señalada, encontró entre sus cabellos otro aroma, sutil y mezclado con pólvora. La dulzura de un amante y la amenaza de muerte bailaban entre sus ropas con total naturalidad.

Enfadado termino cualquier contacto con ella con la sola secuela de un sabor amargo en la boca y un anillo de rubíes inutilizado de por vida en su bolsillo. Nunca la volvió a ver hasta la noche en que le dispararon.

Se enteró de su _condición_ y fue a buscarlo para terminar con su tormento.

Ahora que vuelve la vista al presente mientras termina de esconder sus prendas acomodadas en un tronco hueco se da cuenta de que lo que sintió en ese momento no fue más que un capricho de su propia naturaleza, era joven y por supuesto un médico con potencial militar. Enviado para servir por las noches como vigilante extraordinario y medico por las mañanas. Sus instintos en ese entonces lo llevaron a tratar de seducir a su víctima como hombre, conquistar como el capitán que era, pensando en cuál sería su siguiente movimiento.

Completamente distinto a todo lo que hoy, en esta noche de luna plateada, por sus poros salía.

En algún momento, cuando el frio calaba su piel, estaba completamente decidido a rastrear ese aroma que tanto le estaba haciendo estragos internos, lo perseguiría hasta que esa persona se cansara de correr, lo aventaría contra cualquier superficie en la que terminaran, siendo pasto o asfalto no le importaría, le arrancaría con los dientes lobunos las prendas que decorarían el cuerpo de su víctima, seguro de haber dejado sus intenciones claras tomaría de nuevo la piel de hombre para hacerle el amor tan salvajemente que el único que disfrutaría seria su lobo interno, sediento de más de aquel que poseyera tan atrayente aroma.

La luna ilumino sus piernas desnudas permitiéndole el deseo de verse un poco humano antes de satisfacer su naturaleza canina.

—Oh preciada compañera silenciosa, ilumina mis sentidos y dame voluntad de no caer en…

De su boca lo último recitado salió en un tormentoso aullido, canto dirigido a aquel que disparaba sus más profundos deseos.

-OOooOO-

Tengo intención de continuarla de acuerdo al rally *inserte risa maníaca aquí*.


End file.
